Throughout Emerald Eyes
by Skellybelle
Summary: On the night of Halloween, a young girl was ripped from her family and placed with a unbearable curse. And when she was placed into the custody of a man whom decided it was fit to send her to relatives that hated the very existence of her; something happened. And on that event gave birth to Rosemary Ann Robinson. / Genderbend of Harry Potter as Rosemary Potter. Dark themes ahead. /


**[ This will switch from a different point of view drastically, in an attempt for the admin to get a better feel and to write it more clearly. There will be many differences, as this is an AU.**

 **Revised, Rewritten and Edited on 4/28/2019. Originally posted on 12/24/2018. Total word count is 3,514.**

~~~

 **No one's Point of View.**

It all happened one fateful night of Hallows Eve, 1981. A night that would serve as both a great victory but also a great loss.

Along a peaceful and quiet neighborhood stood a beautiful stone home with two stories, trimmed hedges along the fence and a beautiful white picket fence. The telling's of a budding family.

The sounds of crying ripped the silence of the house. If one looked close enough, you could see the front door hanging on its hinges but forcibly pushed shut as to not arose so much suspicion. Upon walking in, the sight of fairly decorated walls colored in crimson was shown. With beautifully made picture frames supporting moving pictures of a young woman and a young man with a few other people. There was also one with a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

The man in the picture was found sprawled on an orange rug, glass littered all around him and even under him. His eyes were glassy behind his spectacles, and a thin trail of blood streamed out of his mouth. His hand rested on the start of a staircase, scratch marks were seen near his hands; most likely created by him when he tried to escape. Shuffling could be heard from upstairs and then a bang rang through the homely abode, along with a shrill scream.

"No! Please! Take me! Spare my daughter! Anything but my daughter!" cried out a beautiful red-headed woman with brilliant green eyes filled with a thirst for knowledge and defiance. Her arms were spread out in an effort to protect her beloved toddler who sat behind her, clutching the white wooden bars to her crib in fear. In front of them stood a hooded figure, no one could tell if it was a male or female, but the evil intent seemed to roll off them like a wave of water in High Tide.

"Most people see me as unfair, so I am willing to make a deal. Think of it as a favor you will owe me in the future. Leave this house. Do not turn back and leave HER." The voice was that of a male, and it made the young woman's face turn pale. She knew that voice as a skinny pale finger jabbed at the shaking toddler.

"Never!" Before she could grab her wand, his was already drawn and a mesmerizingly green spell blasted square into her chest. She fell to the ground, her eyes becoming glassy as tears spilled onto the floor and looked at her toddler for the last time.

The toddler would never forget those piercing red eyes as they looked at her, unforgiving and filled with some kind of sick pleasure that made her want to crawl to the deepest part of her crib and hide.

She couldn't understand exactly what happened; only that it was bad and he had hurt her Mommy. She wanted him to heal her Mommy and leave. Maybe her Daddy would burst through the doorway and save her.

This person was enjoying the terrified look in the young girl's eyes, so much that he placed his wand back into his robes. His pale hands then brushed against the white door frame that had been blasted to pieces, naked feet touching the carpet with dark toenails that one could only assume hadn't been cleaned in a while, and might have held traces of blood. None of which belonged to those he had taken tonight.

"This is what the prophecy foretold? A sniveling little child? How pathetic." Sneering, he looked back down at Lily and placed his foot onto her back, "What a waste of magic I truly did save you from. Pity you won't live to know what I did for you."

SNAP!

It only took a simple amount of pressure for him to severe Lily's spine, making her daughter scream and cry out, her small little face beginning to puff up due to the amount of salt and hot tears that dribbled down and splashed onto red kitty pajama's. Her pudgy hands grabbed onto the wood frame and one reached out, only barely touching her mother and grasping a small lock of fiery red hair.

"She isn't coming back, even if I didn't cast the killing curse on her; the snapping of her spine would have paralyzed her. No telling what I would have done after." A dark chuckle escaped the male's pale lips. One would think the Dark Lord would have just killed the child rather than delay it, but he wanted to make her suffer. He loved the pain, the misery. It fueled him. "You don't understand a word I am saying; do you?"

He went as far as to walk closer to the crib and reach for the girl, who started to scream her head off. She did NOT want to be touched by him! But it seemed she had no choice as he picked her up and laid her right next to her fallen mother. She immediately started to shake her, hoping that she would get up.

"You really are not the smartest pea in the pod. Then again, you are a toddler after all." He planned on watching the girl shake her mother; wanted to watch as pathetic tears rolled down her chubby cheeks and stained the carpet below. "This is getting boring."

In an effort to somehow make the event more interesting, he pulled his wand out, flicking it into the air smoothly and a light green light spewed out of the tip and slammed into the toddler's left leg. Blood seemed to splatter along the carpet as the child screamed and cried, putting her pudgy hands on the cut that seemed to be quite deep. Deep enough to show bone, but it didn't seem to end as another spell escaped his wand, this one bright red and slamming into the girl, making her convulse on the floor, the girl being in so much pain that no sound emitted.

But the 'enjoyment' would soon come to a halt. His head turned away from the toddler as if he were listening to something behind him but no one was there. When he looked back at her, he seemed horribly displeased and pointed the wand at her once again. "Remind me to kill whoever decided it was necessary to interrupt my train of thought."

"Avada Kedavra!"

The brilliant green light enveloped the room once more and collided with the child, sending her sprawling and smacking her head on the red wooden rocking chair behind her.

No one knew what was to come next.

The hooded man screamed as his body began to crumble, his long nails digging onto his wand tightly, drawing blood and dripping onto the carpet steadily. In an attempt to steady himself he tried grabbing the edge of the crib, but it seemed to be a fruitless effort as his body sagged and smacked onto the ground. His breathing finally ceased, leaving behind a toddler who seemed to be getting weaker and weaker by each cry that spilled from her lips.

A dark cloud escaped the male's body and flew around the young girl, eventually resting onto the bleeding leg and quite rudely, sinking into it. Somehow, it seemed that the bleeding had abruptly stopped but the damage was still evident. The girl wouldn't be able to walk normally, that much was for certain.

Rushing footsteps could be heard only a few moments later and a big burly man followed by a much older fellow could be seen entering the doorway.

"Lily!" The burly man cried out, moving forward he attempted to see if she was alive or not but saw the crumpled form of the very man he feared alongside the crib; of which was empty.

The old man scanned the room, only seeing the small figure of the toddler hiding behind the rocking chair, shaking violently and looking at them with terrified green eyes.

"… It's alright little Rosemary, we aren't here to hurt you." The man said softly, slowly making his way over to her; trying his best not go to fast as to frighten her. "We are friends of your parents."

She, however, did not want to trust him. Or anyone. Too settled into fear, she almost clawed at the big burly man as he walked over and picked her up on the orders of the old man. Screaming, she tried her best to get out of his grip, but it seemed her energy was fading fast. There was a lot she still didn't understand, but the one thing she did understand was that her Mommy and Daddy were gone, and so was the man that took them.

For now.

~~~

 **Anna Ward's Point of View.**

The Head Medic Anna Ward didn't know what to say, Albus Dumbledore and a big burly man later introduced as Rubeus Hagrid burst through St. Mungos on a mission, and it seemed to startle everyone at first but then they all immediately went into work mode as they saw the small, bloodied figure of a babe in Hagrid's arms.

The wounds on the child were severe, and the telltale signs of the Cruciatus Curse were evident, making her want to vomit. Who would do this to such a sweet looking child?

She personally saw to the care of the girl, making sure that she was given everything on their stock in order to get better. But it didn't take a trained Wizengamot Wizard to see that the child would never be the same again.

"Albus, who was it that did this to her? It had to have been someone very dark… She was under the Crucuatus Curse for 2 minutes! For a child, it must have seemed like 10."

Sad blue eyes met Anna's brown ones, "Unfortunately it was the evilest of them all. Lord Voldemort."

She seemed to flinch violently, as she had quite a past with the name and his followers that doted on him so. "… HIM? Why would he attack her?! She is but a babe! What of her parents?"

Not a word was said after that as Albus stared at the small toddler. Clearly, that was answer enough for Anna, who started to stare at the child too. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the child had abruptly woken up and started to scream, but she pushed it back and hurried over to help; helping her coworkers as they held the girl down and made her take a potion that would help her sleep, only ever taking her hands off her until she fell asleep.

"If they are gone, who will take her when she recovers?" Anna started after 30 minutes of taking the child's vitals and administering the correct medicine, her clipboard was shoved under her armpit, a quill resting in the pocket above her breast.

"I have a plan to place her in the care of her mother's biological sibling." Albus started but Anna didn't seem to like that idea. It had only taken 20 minutes in the 3 hours that the girl had been here to find out whom the child belonged to. She had known Lily in school and knew very well that her sister HATED her and their kind.

"Are you bloody insane? Her sister hates us and you want to place this beautiful baby girl with them? Hasn't she gone through enough?!" She all but hissed, looking at the Headmaster with the fury that closely resembled Minerva McGonagall, which made him pale. "I will not hear any of that, I am going to check her family tree and see whom her godparents are. If I find out you deliberately went against this, I will get the authorities involved. I do not care if Lily or James trusted you; because right now I do not."

With a swish of her lime green coat, she walked out of the room and into her office; stabbing her quill into a piece of parchment paper that started to fill out a form of Familia request. It only took seconds for the results to appear.

"Sirius Black and… Alice Longbottom?" She wasn't quite surprised but at the same time, she was. It wasn't a secret that Lily was friends with Alice, but she hadn't known they were THAT close. Neither the less, the information was there.

Walking over to her owl perch, she stroked her beautiful brown Barn Owl, tying a thin piece of parchment alongside its foot. "I am depending on you to get this to the Longbottoms as quickly as possible Athena, a little girl's future depends on it."

The owl seemed to understand, preparing her wings and taking off rather quickly when the windows were opened, her small brown body disappearing into the clouds above as she went to deliver the message.

~~~

 **Alice Longbottom's Point of View.**

It seemed like a few days had passed after the fall of Lord Voldemort, and Alice finally seemed to start acting more carefree. Although, she had to remain diligent due to the Death Eater's that roamed about but her main focus was that their leader was dead.

"Frank? Can you open the window? There is a beautiful owl sitting on the window ceil and I'm sensing she has something important to say." Alice said, quite amused as the owl seemed to be pecking the window furiously, even going as far as to scratch it with her talons. "I wonder what she has."

"I'm sure it is another message from Harold about the celebration party being thrown this weekend," called Frank as he walked a bit briskly over to the window. While his wife seemed to relax, he did not. As much as she protested, he knew something would happen. It always did and it never hurt him before to stress about it. "… It's from Anna Ward. Wasn't she in Hufflepuff?"

"Anna? I remember her! Me and her used to go to Hogsmeade when the weekends started. She has a terrible sweet tooth." Frank looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow. "What? I never said I didn't either."

A chuckle escaped his mouth and he unwrapped the parchment and gave the owl a treat, handing it to his wife and sitting at the table. Alice read the words and frowned, but that was soon replaced by utter silence. That silence made Frank look at her with concern as he saw tears start to form in her eyes. ".. Alice?"

"We need to go to Mongos now. Take Neville to Augusta and meet me there." She didn't wait for any more questions as she rushed out of the room, leaving the paper on the oak table.

Curiosity killed the cat as he reached over and read the paper, his face turning white. The chair fell to the ground as he rushed out of the room to get his son and enter the floo. It took Augusta Longbottom by surprise as he burst into her foyer without so much as a proper greeting.

"Franklin Alan Longbottom! I taught you better than to burst into a ladies floo without so much as a greeti- And why is Neville with you? Did Alice and you need some time alone?" She was about to tease her son, as she naturally did when no one was around, but she saw the look on his face and relented. "Dear?"

"There's no time for a full explanation. But we just found out that Lily and James are dead, and their daughter Rosemary is in St. Mungos. She's in really bad shape and apparently, Dumbledore is trying to send her off to Lily's sisters."

Augusta seemed appalled; Alice and Lily had grown to be great friends. Such great friends that when Lily became betrothed to James, Augusta invited both Alice and her for tea to get to know each other.

She had held Lily in high regards, as she was a very sweet and intelligent young woman. Albeit a bit naïve when it came to pureblood tradition, but neither the less intelligent.

"I see… Of course, I will watch him. But when your father returns home, I am going to Mungos." She didn't leave any if, and's or buts for the discussion; much to the displeasure of Frank.

"Fine, fine. I know I can't stop you from doing anything." He said fondly and handed Neville to her, placing a kiss on her cheek and a quick hug before being enveloped in the green flames of the floo.

Alice burst into the room, worry evident on her face. When her eyes met Albus Dumbledore's however, it replaced with fury. Stomping over there, it took all of her strength not to slap the old man. "How dare you! I am his godmother! You should know that Lily's sister hates Wizards and Witches! If she were to go there, Rosemary would be treated like trash!"

"It's not as simple as that Alice, there is a Blood Charm on Petunia that will keep Rosemary alive from the Death Eaters." He moved closer to Alice and in a hushed voice, he looked quite serious. "There are rumors that Voldemort is not dead."

That seemed to have struck a cord in Alice, as she looked close to tears. "B-but… they said he was dead! How could he still be alive?!"

Albus seemed to be stricken, as he averted his eyes and looked out the window. "I cannot say, but someone as evil as him could not have been just killed by a mere toddler. Blood Charm or not."

Silence echoed through the hallway; Alice looked at Albus in search for any more information. But when she found nothing, she returned to her anger. "I don't care if there is a Blood Charm. I am still his God Mother, and Sirius is nowhere to be seen. I haven't heard from him in months. If I have to go to the Ministry of Magic in order to claim Rosemary, I will."

"And I will back her up, as my father holds a chair in the Wizenmagot. While you may be the Chief Wizard, we are the Longbottom's of the Sacred Twenty Eight and have many allies." Came the voice belonging to Frank Longbottom as he rounded near his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to show that he backed up everything she was saying. "I do not want to do this, Albus. But Rosemary is the goddaughter of Alice, making her have just as many rights as Petunia or Sirius."

He seemed to be startled, not being accustomed to being confronted like that by Alice, nor Frank. Indeed Alice was a fierce woman, but she had been nothing but kind to him in the years that passed, and Frank was nothing but loyal to him. So for this to be fired at him left him with a deep feeling of troubled discontent.

"I see. I hope you know what you two are doing in ignoring the Blood Charm." He responded and turned around, leaving the room without so much as a goodbye.

They both watched him leave, and Alice let out a breath of air she didn't know she had held.

"Thank you, Frank, I don't know what I would have done if he had said something otherwise." She hugged her husband and planted a quick peck on his lips. "Come on, we need to head to the ICU. Rosemary is there under the watch of Head Healer Anna."

~~~

 **Author's note:**

 **Yes, I decided to make Alice the godmother solely because I feel like the Longbottom's were done dirty. I plan on altering their destiny's a LOT. And I look forward to writing more on them because they deserve a lot of happiness since they had nothing but pain.**

 **As for what happened to Rosemary; it was relevant to the story beyond. It will all tie into making Rosemary different from Harry. It will serve to help make her stronger and to build character. As for those who think I went overboard; think of what Voldemort could have done other then what you've read. He has more creativity in pain and suffering than that. It would have been worse since the Prophecy detailed his downfall.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Stay safe!**

 **~** Skellybelle


End file.
